My Baseball Accident
by ThisLoveIsOurs
Summary: Bella plays for her schools baseball team, and at a practice, a shocking accident happens and now Bella can't play! But what happens when her God Like Doctor helps her get back to health? Will love blossom? Used to be TheFemaleMarauderXX Read to find out!
1. The Accident

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my new story for Carlisle and Bella. In this story, Carlisle is 23 and Bella is 20. Carlisle is a vampire and just like in the book, he has been one for 362 years. Enjoy the story.

Also, sorry about all the changing of nicknames and that. I just find it sooo hard to keep to one nickname!

_**Flashback**_

''_**Strike one! Strike two! Strike three! YOU'RE OUT!'' Tyler shouted, jumping up. The teams swapped round. My team was fielding, and Eric's team was batting. Taking my position as the pitcher, I threw the ball at Eric, who missed it. Mike called out,**_

'_**Strike one!''. I threw the ball again, only this time, Eric hit it, and sprinted to third base. Only he never got there because Angela caught him out. Throwing his baseball hat on the floor, Eric stormed off the pitch. **_

_**The next batter came on. I threw the ball as hard as I could because this player was the best on the opposing team. He missed it. A sudden look came onto his face as I threw the ball a second time. I turned around to shout to the players further out, signalling them to come in. **_

_**All of a sudden, a pain filled my entire body and I collapsed clutching my hip. That was the main source of pain. My vision started to become blurry and I heard some of my team shouting at the person responsible.**_

''_**Call an ambulance!'' Jessica screamed, dashing to my side. Angela whipped out her cell phone and started to tell them where to come and to hurry. The last thing I heard was coach blowing his whistle. Then I blacked out. **_

Bright, fluorescent lights blazed in my face as I slowly creaked open my sore eyes. Blinking a few times I took in my surroundings.

White washed walls were all around me, white tile floors shone and winked at me, and silver looking beds held the other patients in, stopping them from escaping. I suddenly realised where I was. I was in the hospital. Why? I just don't know.

The double doors opened to reveal my father, Charlie, who rushed to my side.

''Baby Girl, are you alright?'' he asked, his brown eyes panicked.

''I'm fine Dad. What happened? Why am I in the hospital?'' I asked . I was met by silence.

Suddenly the double doors opened again to reveal the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had platinum blonde hair that was neatly combed back out of his face. He had butterscotch/topaz/golden eyes with black flecks. He had a strong jaw and high cheek bones. His skin was as pale as paper and he had no blemishes or spots anywhere. From what I could see, he had a muscular figure underneath his white cotton shirt and black trousers. He was at least 6'2.

He came down the ward and towards my bed. From behind him I could see all the female nurses gazing at him with lust in their glassy eyes.

'' Isabella Swan?'' the god asked, looking down at me.

''B-Bella.'' I stuttered, looking down.

''OK Bella, you might have a slight concussion and brief periods of dizziness, but other than that you should be fine.'' he chuckled lightly.

Nodding, I got up.

''Bells, do you want me to drive you back to baseball practice? You still have 25 minutes left.'' Charlie asked, rolling his eyes and smirking. Placing my hands on my hips, I was about to come up with a witty reply, when I felt an unbearable pain on my hip down. Gasping, I clutched my hip.

''BELLA! Are you alright?!'' Charlie asked, grasping my arm.

''I'm fine.'' I replied through clenched teeth.

In an instant, the god I call a doctor was by my side.

''Are you alright?'' he asked, gently touching my arm.

''Really, don't worry! I am alright Dr…'' I then realised that I didn't even know Zeus's younger better looking brothers name.

''Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.'' he replied, smiling at me. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my heartbeat accelerated. When I looked back up at him, he was smirking at me. A sudden shock of pain brought me out of my thoughts. Gritting my teeth, I breathed in deeply.

''May I?'' Dr Cullen asked, gesturing to my hip. I nodded.

Gently he started to prod my hip. I wasn't long before an excruciating pain shocked my entire body. I screamed and Dr Cullen jumped.

''I am so sorry! I think that you will need an x-ray.'' Dr Cullen observed, walking out of the ward. After he left, Charlie cleared his throat. I had completely forgotten that he was there.

''Bells, I kind of have to get back to work. I will see you later, OK?'' Charlie mumbled, swiftly exiting the ward. In the distance I heard the roar of his cruiser as it pulled out of the hospital car park.

After a while Dr Cullen came back and escorted me to the x-ray room. He told me to sit down on the metal bed and placed a clip thing on the waistband of my jeans. He then proceeded to take various photo's of my hip at different angles.

''Well, the photo's will be ready in a few hours but from what I could see, you have a fractured hip. I will give you some crutches in the meantime so you can walk without any pain. But until I find out whether it is fractured or not, just take it easy.'' Dr Cullen advised.

''Thank you Dr Cullen. Will I still be able to play baseball?'' I asked, looking over to the god of all gods.

''No I am afraid not Bella, and please, call me Carlisle. Dr Cullen makes me feel so old,'' he chuckled, ''well, that is you finished! You are able to leave at 4 pm.''

''Can I wait until 6? Charlie just texted me saying that he can pick me up at around 6 pm.''

''I will take you to your house, if you like.'' Carlisle offered. So I agreed.

I know that you are not supposed to get into a car with strangers, even if it is your doctor, but I just feel so _safe _with him. So he took me home after grabbing me some crutches.

When I saw his car, I nearly freaked. He has a black Mercedes S55 AMG! That is one of my favourite cars, next to a cherry red Ferrari of course.

''This is you CAR?! What kind of a doctor are you!'' I laughed, running as best as I could in crutches to the car.

''Apparently a very good one.'' Carlisle laughed. Holding the passenger door open for me, I got in. Then all of a sudden, when I turned towards the drivers seat, Carlisle was there, buckled in and putting the car keys in the ignition.

''H-How did you get there so fast?'' I asked.

''Bella, I have been in here ever since you sorted your crutches out.'' Carlisle laughed, starting the engine. Laughing nervously, I pondered on how he got into the drivers seat so fast. I would have to figure it out when I got home.


	2. Chills

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you sooo much for the reviews I got. They made me feel so fuzzy inside. Sorry it has been a while since I updated but I have had quite a bit going on. So here it is! The new chapter. I am going to dedicate this chapter to:**

_**emily1hotfriend**_

_**Megara1**_

_**Sinthya Van Dan**_

**For being one of the first reviewers I got for this story. Sorry If I have forgotten anyone, but these are the ones that I got of my email. **

**TeamCullen007 **

As we pulled up into the drive, my heart was pounding like crazy. I still couldn't believe that I was in a Mercedes S55 AGM with the hottest doctor I could ever imagine. As the car came to a halt, he got out of the car and made his way over to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door for me, I clambered out. But because I was un co-ordinated I managed to trip over my own feet and fall. But before I could feel the ground underneath me, a cold pair of airs caught me around the waist. I looked up to see Carlisle looking down on me with worry.

''Are you alright?'' Carlisle asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little unbalanced that's all.'' I replied, letting his cool breath fan over my face. I could smell a hint of mint on his breath as it filled my nostrils. All of a sudden Carlisle lifted me up in one arm and got my crutches in the other. This took me completely by surprise.

''How the HELL are you so strong?'' I asked. When I looked down on him, there was no avert signs that he was having a difficulty carrying me to my door.

''I have my ways.'' he said slyly, winking at me. I just about melted.

When we got to my front door, he gently set me down and handed me my crutches. Fumbling in my pocket for my keys, I fished them out. Opening the door, a wave of heat hit my face and neck, making me shiver.

Taking my keys out of the key hole, I turned around to see Carlisle staring at me and chuckling.

''What's so funny?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

''Oh nothing.'' he chuckled, shaking his head. Rolling my eyes at him, I stepped inside.

''Do you want to come in?'' I asked.

''No I had better get back home. Take care OK?'' Carlisle said, hugging me gently. Then he ran to his car and sped off into the night.

'Weird.' I thought as I rummaged through my stuff for some pyjamas. Heading towards the bathroom, I tripped and fell onto the floor. I heard a sharp crack and realised that I had broken one of my crutches!

''Dammit!'' I exclaimed, pulling myself up with the stair banister. I then heard a pop as I popped my hip.

''Ouch!'' I said, gently rubbing my hip. Soon it stopped hurting.

Shuffling into the bathroom, I turned on the shower. Placing my remaining crutch against the wall, I got into the shower. When I had finished and had gotten dressed, I grabbed my crutch and made my way into the bedroom. As I opened the door to my bedroom, I heard a 'thump' and a 'crash' before I heard silence. Realising that my broken crutch lay on the floor, I bent down and grasped it, but in the process of that, I hurt my hip even more. Gasping, clutched my hip. Opening the door, I looked around inside.

Everything was exactly the way it was before, only my closet doors were open. I remember that this morning I had closed my closet doors firmly. Edging closer to the doors, I slowly opened the doors.

There was nothing there.

Suddenly, I heard a breath run around the room. A gentle hand touched the back of my back and chills ran up my spine. Turning around I again saw nothing. Shivering I went to bed and fell asleep.


End file.
